The present invention relates to door latch arrangements, and in particular, door latch arrangements having a one pull or two pull override unlocking feature.
Door latch arrangements are known which have a motor operable to break or block an outside transmission path from an outside door handle to a pawl of the latch arrangement to lock a door latch. Such latch arrangements also have a motor operable to break or block an inside transmission path between an inside door handle and the pawl to provide for a child safety feature. Such latches further include a mechanical linkage between the inside transmission path and the outside transmission path, which operates when the inside door handle is pulled and the latch is in a locked condition to unlock and open the door latch such that when a driver or passenger exits the vehicle and slams the door he is not inadvertently locked out of his vehicle. This is known as a one pull override unlocking feature.
Other door latches are known which include three motors, the first two operating to provide a lock function and a child safety function, as described above and a third motor operable to provide a superlock function.
A problem with such known latches is that they are complicated and require many components. Furthermore, they are not interchangeable when a different operation is required.